Siempre te Amare
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: que me esta psando? ya no estoy seguro...pero yo lo amo...porque, es mi amigo solo eso! no me puedo enamorar de el... en el corazon no se manda. [kaixrei][oneshoot]


Genero: KxR

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: beyblade no me pertenece es propiedad de Takao Auki.

Nota: para los k no saben k es un POV es un pensamiento mas bien un fic de pensamiento…….

♥SIEMPRE TE AMARE♥

POV de Rei

Han pasado ya 2 meses después del campeonato mundial, yo sigo en Hong Kong con los White Tigres. Takao y Kyou estan en Tokio y Max se fue EUA con su madre, y la persona que…no, no lo es, Kai sigue en Rusia. Les he hablado a todos menos a Kai.ya no puedo mas, tengo k verlo pero porque? Ya no entiendo estos sentimientos, no debo tenerlos yo ya tengo novia y la kiero, pero porque no dejo d pensar en Kai? Desde akel dia dia, ese dia k jamas olvidare……

#FLASH BACK#

Kai: oye Rei, yo hum…..pues….

Rei: si? K pasa?

Kai: bueno, pues…

Rei: Kai? E-es algo malo?

Kai no respondio

Rei: dime. Tu avion esta x irsekai k pasa?

Kai: Rei, yo c k sonara raro pero….yo, yo…..

Rei: me asustas Kai dime k pasa, para eso tu y yo somos….amigos (en ese momento me kede pensando, amigos? Pero nose . k me pasa?)

Kai: yo, pues yo.. te, te…. No c komo decirlo pero tengo k…..

Recuerdo k no podia respirar, no sabia k hacer k decir, komo actuar.

Rei: dimelo ya, tu avion esta por irse

Kai: yo, yo te kiero, pero komo algo mas un amigo…

Me kede mudo, eso era verdad?

Kai: adios Rei

Rei: Kai, espera

Era tarde Kai se habia ido y subido al avion

#FIN DEL FLASH BACK#

Kai, es cierto lo k dijiste, ya sentia esto tu eres lo k mas kiero en el mundo. Porque no vuelves? Acaso rea mentira lo k me dijiste? No puedo creerlo, no puedo. Estos sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, me di cuenta de ello hace tiempomucho tiempo antes de k me dijeras eso lo k mas habia deseado oir. Lo recuerdo tan bien la vez k me di cuenta k me gustabas:

#FLASH BACK#

Era un dia soleado, recuerdo k fue 10 dias después de conocer a los Saint Shields, ese dia Kai y yo entrenabamos.

Rei y Kai: Let it Rip!

Kai: vamos Dranzer!

Rei: ahora Driguer!

Cuando lanzaron sus blades y empezaron a atacarse salieron disparados y el blade de Kai salio kon tal fuerza k golpeo a Kai y lo knokeo

Re: Kai!

Kai estaba desmayado y no reaccionaba

Rei: KAI! Kai estas bien! Kai despierta!

Rei intentaba hacer k Kai reaccionara, pero Kai estaba inconsiente

Rei: (pensando) k hago? Pero aunk no reaccione se ve tan lindo asi. No puedo creerlo, Kais eve tan lindo, tan bien, tan guapo, tan sensual, tan…o kai. Eres perfecto! Tus ojos k aunk siempre miren kon frialdad, tu boka, esa boka k ahora k me fijo bien me encantaria besar, sentir tu dulce sabor….

Rei tenia a Kai entre sus brazos, intentando k reaccionara, de pronto la abeza de Kai giro hacia el pecho de Rei; Rei se sonrojo y lentamente se fue acercando a kai y cerrando los ojos y en ese momento Rei tuvo su primer beso por asi decirlo.

Rei: me gustas Kai.

#FIN DEL FLASH BACK#

Nunca olvidare ese momento, nunca, fue el mejor momento k he vivido. Kai no te he vistoy no puedo evitar pensar besarte de nuevo. Tus labios k me hacen suspirar, enlokecer. Simplemente espero verte. Te amo, te amo komo nadie puede amar, espero star junto a ti.

Ya han pasado 5 anios y no te he vuelto a ver. No sabes komo te he extraniado, hay veces en las k lloro xk no puedo vivir sin ti. Aora estoi por casarme kon mi mejor amiga: Mao. Me caso con ella no tengo opcion, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde nuestro nacimiento. No aguanto mas esto, siento komo si mi alma se consumiera poco a poco y toda la culpa es tuya kai, este amor k tengo es mas grande k mi razonamiento...

Hoy es el dia de mi boda kon mi amiga Mao, se supone k deberia ser el dia mas feliz d mi vida, pero no lo es. Han venido mis amigos, menos tu Kai. Que paso? Porque no estas aki? Solo falta 1 hora para la ceremonia, llegan Takao, Kyou, y Max diciendo k tu no vendras, y les pregunto xk, al parecer ninguno kiere decirme,.pero veo en sus ojos k es algo malo. Takao empieza a decirme:

Takao: Rei, Kai ya no vendra...

Rei: K! K pasa kon Kai

Max: el no...volvera...

Kyou: Kai el ha, mu-mue-muerto

Me kede sin habla, no Kai, no puedes alejarte de mi, yo te am. No Kai. No puedo evitarlo llore demasiado, no solo fuiste el amor de mi vida, sino k fuiste mi mjor amigo.. Kai te amo, mas de lo que me puedo imaginar.

Estaba ahi paradosumido en mis pensamientos y mi llanto era inevitable

Takao: Rei, lo siento...

Max: Kaimera tu mejor amigo...y se k debe dolerte muxo... Rei...

Oh Max, no sabes k esto no duele, es mas doloroso, intenso, no tiene explicación.

Kyou:Rei, si te sirve d algo... Kai mando una carta, va dirigida a ti. Toma..

Tome la carta; si me la mandaba Kai. La abri komo si fuera un tesoro y unke las lagrimas humedecian mi rostro pude leer kon claridad k Kai habia llorado al escribir la carta. Si el habia llorado. La carta decia:

Rei:

Esto no te lo pude decir rn vida, pero yo c k lo k siento es verdadero. Te amo demasiado y si te escribo estoes xk soi un cobarde k tuvo miedo de decir lo k sentia, se k escrito no es lo mismo, pero lo k te kiero decir esk ya no te vere mas, te juro k siempre recordare tu dulce sonrisa,la suavidad de tu piel, el dulce sabor de tus labios.

Talvez te preguntes komo se esto y esk hace 5 anios cuando te atacaron te bese y fue lo mejor k me hubiera asado en la vida. Te preguntaras xk lo escribo komo si no te fuera a volver a ve y es cierto ya no te vere nunca mas: mi vida esta escrita y ya tiene punto final, mi muerte es la unika forma d k tuseas feliz, te lo mereces Mao te amay espero k te cases kon ella. Tomalo komo ultimo deseo de mi.

Siempre te amare,

Kai

Cerre la carta y llore mas, kai tu me amste y yo te amo. Cumplire tu deseo porque eres y seras siempre mi mundo, mi todo.

Kai, aunk ya no vivas, kiero k sepas k yo ... Simpre te Amare.

FIN./...

espero k les guste dejen reviews!... e

esto es para mi dulce neko boy!o sease REI!

**>000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000  
> 0000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000  
>000000000000000  
>0000000000  
>000000  
>0000  
>00  
>**  
**>000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000000000>0000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000  
>  
>000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000  
>00000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000  
>0000000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000  
>000000000000 0000000000000000  
>000000000000000000000000**


End file.
